Skye? Wait how do you know Skye?
by The Imaginative Babbler
Summary: When Coulson calls the Avengers to help Skye get a hold in on her powers they are all in for a surprise. Find out what the Avengers and Skye had in common and find out more about our new favorite Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D
1. Chapter 1

Coulson knew the Avengers, who had reassembled after Hydra came into the open, were told by Maria Hill that S.H.I.E.L.D had been restarted. She had relayed back what they knew to Coulson. Natasha and Clint knew that Melinda May, Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse were in on the operation, but neither knew much else. The two had been shocked hearing about several agents revealed to be Hydra. For example John Garret with his old protégée Grant Ward. They had been on several missions with the two and they were fairly decent.

Stark kept trying to find S.H.I.E.L.D and hack them but Skye was keeping him out. Cap just wanted to establish a baseline, as did Bruce. Thor wanted to meet with these allies and Clint and Natasha kept trying to find out who Fury used as his replacement but they were all getting nothing. Tony was especially frustrated someone could keep him out of the system he only knew of a few people that could match his hacking prowess.

Coulson had been trying to keep the avengers off their tails. He did not want to see what Tony and Mack could do together. Tasha and May always broke everything sparring and now Bobbi would be added into the equation. FitzSimmons and the "Science Bros" would explode the place and drive him crazy with their secret science language that no one understood. Thor was enough by himself but with Hunter goading him on he would be worse than ever. Clint would chew him out and Skye! If the two met the world would end for him. He considered both his children, but he could barely handle them by themselves together they would be a thing of terror.

So Coulson avoided letting them know he was alive, but when they discovered that Kree city and Skye unlocked powers he didn't know how to help her with he decided the Avengers needed to meet her. They were the only ones with the potential to help Skye learn to control her powers. May contacted Natasha and told her where to meet them and to bring the team. Fitz, who was taking over Skye's job because the poor girl was falling apart, found a way to get the coordinates to Stark.

The Playground had been prepared, some lanyards were made for the Avengers and everyone was getting ready for the Avengers arrival. Coulson went over some basic rules, and everything was mostly ready. Skye though did not realize the Avengers were coming. She was too terrified by her new abilities to pay attention to what was going on around her.

When the Avengers arrived at The Playground May walked out to greet them. She gave a curt nod to Natasha and Clint, before the others came to introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I've wanted to establish a baseline with this new Director."

"The name is Agent May"

"Lady May, lead the way to the Director!"

"Yes, you must be Thor, Sif told us all about you."

"A friend of the Lady Sif is a friend of mine! I was not aware Sif has been on Midgard recently."

May subtly eyeing Thor's arms answered, "She came after Lorelei, who escaped when the Dark Elves invaded." Thor's face grew grim at the mention of Lorelei and decided that story was for later. Stark then went up to May, "You already know who I am, but what I want to know is who your Hacker is, not many could keep me out. S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't able to before."

"Tony that's enough! It's nice to meet you I'm Bruce Banner."

"Thank you Dr. Banner, but the hacker is one of the reasons you're here. The Director will explain though, he's looking forward to seeing you all again."

Who was this mysterious new Director and how did he know them all? There were not many who did. At that the base's doors opened and out walked a man they all considered a close friend. A close dead friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Coulson!" Clint screamed, as Thor yelled, well louder than usual, "What trickery is this?" Coulson opened his mouth to explain, but Natasha stopped him.

"There's only one way to know for sure that it's him. What happened in Budapest?"

"Natasha, I expected a better question." He clucked whispering the answer to her.

"It's him," confirmed Natasha then stepped up to Coulson who braced himself knowing he was about to get all he deserved.

SMACK!

"What the hell! Do you know what you put us through! Phil why the hell didn't you tell us you were alive?"

"Fury."

The simple answer was enough, with that Hawkeye jumped on Coulson, punching him than bringing the other man in for a hug.

"Don't ever fake being dead on us again!"

"He wasn't faking Phil was actually dead."

"His name is Agent! Why don't any of you know that!" Tony exclaimed waving his hands, "And what does that mean, do we have a zombie agent here or did his heart just stop for a second!"

"For eight days," Coulson corrected.

"Then how on earth are you standing here?" Clint wanted to kill the man again for being his cryptic self.

With a nod from May he started to explain. All about T.A.H.I.T.I and the GH325 how he was dead and how he found out. Most of them wanted to kill Fury after this but still thank him because the man in front of them alive.

After the story Clint started up again, "Being on orders is no excuse for not calling me and Tasha! When have you ever ended up really followed orders when it came to the both of us?" At Coulson's speechlessness Clint continued, "Phil, you're important to me and Tasha, try to understand that I thought I killed you! And after nearly killing Natasha I barely made it through the fight in New York feeling the guilt."

"Clint, you can chew me out after, the real reason you guys are here is because my hacker, and one of my most trusted agents needs your help." With that Clint was about to start up again about how nothing was more important than Phil's resurrection when Skye walked in. "Why's everything so loud in here?"

The avengers turned to the new voice. All of there eyes shone with recognition. "Mary Sue?" Clint questioned, at the same time as "Coding Kid?" came from Tony and "Lady Skye!" Came from Thor. Bruce, Natasha, and Steve all asked the same question, "Skye?" Then with that Skye got stares from FitzSimmons, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack who had come upstairs after hearing the commotion. May gave her a surprised glance and Coulson just looked dumbfounded. "How do you guys know Skye?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Skye looks at Clint, the one she met first. As he steps up to start Coulson looks like he's about to faint. His two Children or the agents he thought of as his children already knew each other! And here he was dreading the two of them meeting and the disastrous outcome. Clint stepped next to Skye, "When I was 13 I was in foster care...

Clint's P.O.V.

The past year had been a bad one. Clint and Barney (his brother) were out in several foster homes with not enough food or beds for them. They had been transferred all over the States, finally they ended up in a small town west of New York. There was an orphanage there called St. Agnes, most the kids there were younger and the older ones were not that nice, Barney at sixteen had decided to find some work. The nuns there let him, meanwhile Clint was left to keep an eye on the younger kids while one of the Nuns cooked dinner. He had read a story and played candyland twice, but now he was bored. He looked out the window to see Barney beckoning him. Clint quickly got up too see his brother as he quietly snuck out the door he heard a small voice, "Why are you leaving?" Startled Clint turned to look at the small girl in front of him. She had large brown eyes, and she looked of Asian descent. She was wearing torn jeans and a green t-shirt.

"None of your business! Who're you anyway?" Clint asked.

"This week my name's Jessica! And it's my business because you're supposed to be watching me!"

"This week? What are you 5! What's your real name?"

"I'm 8, and I don't like my real name! You wouldn't either if you were named Mary Sue Poots!" Skye pouted.

Her expression and the absurd name made Clint crack up he stooped over laughing before Skye delivered a kick to his soft spot. With a smirk she told him, "Don't laugh at my name! Anyway what kind of name is Clinton?" As Clint was about to get back at the little girl one of the Nuns arrived. "Mary, let's go play with the other kids." With a roll of the eyes Skye followed the nun, but turned her head to stick her tongue out of Clint. Barney had been waiting for Clint outside the whole time.

"Listen, I found us a job, an easy getaway!"

"How?"

"The Circus! They said they would give us food and board for work."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch. Don't be late, I won't be left behind again."

That quick conversation was all he saw of Barney till his brother came in to go to sleep at night. The next day consisted of packing the few belongings they owned, Barney went to make some more arrangements while Clint did his regular thing at the orphanage. He helped with the kids. Today he was stuck with Mary Sue, again!

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because… Hey! How did you know that we were leaving?"

The guilty look on her face was enough to show that she had eavesdropped on Clint and Barney's conversation the night before. The look brought back memories, Clint was often where he wasn't supposed to be and always getting in trouble. Maybe this kid could become something worthwhile.

"Why are you leaving us? Don't you like it here? Is it because of me?"

"No! We just need to get out of the foster system!"

That brought understanding to the little girl's face. The foster system was bad. They moved you around from nice families to bad ones and you had to stay put. No one liked the foster system. Skye knew then she would run away when she had the chance.

"Take me with you! I'll be good promise."

"Sorry squirt! Barney wouldn't allow it."

"Please! I'll hide, you won't even know I'm there!"

"I'll come back for you in a few years, just stay safe until then. And stop being so hyper. You look like you could jump sky high!"

"Hmm… Sky…."

Clint left the girl to it and snuck away to meet with Barney. He handed his brother his possessions and the two walked away to their new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tony

As Clint finished his story, and everyone was getting over their shock, Coulson snuck a glance at Skye. Would any of these stories bring up memories which could trigger her powers? They had forgotten to tell the avengers about that when they found out they knew Skye. As soon as Clint finished Tony stepped up.

"Can I go next? Please?"

"Sure, you were the second one I met anyway. But let me start this one."

"Fine!" Tony huffed.

" I met Tony when I was 16. I had already bought my van and ran away…."

 **Skye's P.O.V**

Out of the orphanage for nearly a month, Skye had been making her way to New York from Chicago where her last foster home was. She had found a job at a local walmart where she worked with the computers. A few other workers in her department, impressed with her skill asked Skye to hang out with them. Over the next month or so Skye spent lots of time with her new friends. One Saturday night they decided to play a game of truth or dare. Everyone was getting a little wild and risky as they were drunk.

"I dare you to go into Stark Industries and mess up their computer systems."

"Really? Easy!"

Skye laughed as she got up and tipsily made her way down the street to the Stark Industries building, sneaking in the back, she found a door labeled employees only. Entering she saw security footage and decided to delete the video of her entering and set up a loop instead. After doing so, she found another computer at the front desk. Biting on the side of her mouth, she entered the towers mainframe. Bypassing different firewalls one at a time this had to be the most complex system she had ever seen. She could tell she was nearing the end as she made a mistake, which set off an alarm. Skye got up and started to stumble to the door.

 **Tony's P.O.V**

"Sir, an alarm has been triggered at Stark Industries." Jarvis stated.

Tony was in New York for business and was still in one of the many labs Stark Industries held. He was working on a new missile when Jarvis spoke up. Tony opened up the company's security to see a girl quickly getting of the computer and stumbling away.

"Be back in a moment Jarv, keep an eye on this."

"Of course, Sir"

Tony raced toward the elevator and by the time he was downstairs the girl had collapsed on the floor. Approaching her carefully, Tony smelt the reek of alcohol on her breath. Making sure she was okay he called Happy before looking to the computers to see what damage had been done. As he worked his way through he looked for any part of the firewalls that needed to be repaired, the drunk girl had amazingly covered her tracks it looked as if nothing had been until the last firewall where one mistake had gotten her caught. Tony was shocked he had the best security system out there and this one girl had gotten past most of it drunk. Thankfully she was no real security threat, it must have been a dare. But still Tony was curious and wanted to find out who this kid was.

"Happy, can you take this young lady up to my office, I will be there in a second."

"Sure, but why exactly?"

"You'll see!"

Tony triple checked to make sure everything was okay before heading upstairs. He walked up to his office and sat down on the chair across from the drunk girl. For a second they both sat there. The poor girl looked like she would pass out any moment, so Tony decided to make it quick.

" How easy was that for you?"

"Wha?"

"That was incredible!"

"Uh?" Skye asked confused

"You're pretty drunk yet you were able to easily get past majority of my firewalls!"

"Yeah you need to work on these, uh those."

"How much per day?"

"What?"

"I want to hire you, what do you want to be paid!"

"Look Tony, can I call you Tony? Yeah, I will. I won't work for you! Never!"

"Wait, why! You could have all the money you wanted, everything! How much!"

"It's not a matter of money! It's what your company does! You make killing machines for a living! Why would I want to work for someone who made a fortune on blood!"

Tony contemplated that it made sense, but he still really wanted her expertise for his I.T. team. Leaning back in his chair he thought of a way to do that, one she would surely agree too.

"Fine I have an offer. You help me improve my security, and stay here till you turn 18!" Before he finished Skye interrupted.

"Because if you do that I will pay for you apartment anything you need and college! I will even refer you to M.I.T for a scholarship."

Skye thought about that it was a good deal. She wouldn't have to worry about food or a place to live. She would be able to get into a good school therefore getting a good job. It would improve her life so much this chance is one in a million. She would do it, for herself for her future.

 **Back to the present**

"Skye stayed with me for a few weeks, till she rented an apartment in Harlem. She stayed there and we kept in touch the whole time after until I became Iron Man."

"The next person I met was Bruce I met him a year later while I was living out there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bruce

 **Bruce's P.O.V**

Bruce was out in New York taking a course on Meditating and decided stop by a Starbucks on the way to his class. A nice tea would be calming or so he thought as he walked in and got in line. His cashier was having an argument with the man in front of him. Spotting him the young girl looked at him with a smile even though she was obviously disturbed.

"I'll be with you in a minute sir."

 **Smack!**

"You bitch! Stop flirting and take my order!"

That was a bit too much for Bruce. The poor kid looked like she was about to break into tears. His eyes went green and soon followed the rest of his body. The Hulk took over feeling the anger and the memories of past abuse Bruce had experienced. The rage took over the man was flung aside the girl left unharmed. The Starbucks was destroyed, people were fleeing in panic. Couldn't they just appreciate what he had done? This sent him into an even further rage.

A few hours later Bruce woke up in the rubble of the coffee shop. Standing there with clothes for him was the cashier. She helped him up and shoved the clothes into him. Why would she still be there though? Why wasn't she scared of him?

"Get dressed then we'll talk"

"Why would you do this for me?"

"I said to get dressed then you'll get your answers!" she retorted blushing turning away.

"So now will you answer my question?" Bruce asks coming into the room.

"You helped me, you were there to defend me." The girl answered.

"I've been hurt before and can't stand to see it done to others."

"It's not the first time, happens all the time in foster care."

"I know what you mean, my name is Bruce by the way."

"I'm Skye."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thor

"So that's how I met Bruce."

"We kept in touch while until I ran to South America."

"I did keep the General off your back for a while, that was around the time I met Thor."

"Ah, yes! It was when I was banished to Midgard."

"Yeah, almost 6 years after I met Bruce, at 23 on the way to L.A. for the Stark Expo."

 **Skye's P.O.V. Flashback**

 **It's short but that's because I didn't really have much ideas for how Thor and Skye met. Just know as I haven't mentioned above, I don't own any characters you recognize. This is all based on marvel's cinematic universe.**

Skye had finally moved away from New York, she had lived in Chicago again for a bit before deciding to head to L.A for the Stark Expo. Maybe she would see Tony. She had lost touch with Bruce as well. Some hacking had let her know though that he was known as the Hulk and was being hunted by the military and General Ross. She tracked him to South America, and helped keep the General of his back by hacking the satellite that was used to find any suspicious activities.

She had recently gotten to New Mexico, she decided to stay in the area for a while. Her trip had taken less time than she thought it would. Now she was in a town called Puente Antiguo. The other night she thought she saw the northern lights, which was weird because she was in the south of the country. Apparently they were near area 51 as she saw from all the alien merchandise. Anyway she was eating her breakfast in a café when she saw something weird.

"Another!" Yelled a huge blond man breaking his coffee mug.

"SHH!" went two women sitting with him. Skye leant in who on earth was that?

"I am going to get the van. Darce you pay, you stay here." Said the brunette

Skye saw the curvy raven-haired woman go up to the cash register and start flirting with the attractive Barista. She took this as her chance and went to find out who this man was. She walked over and pulled up a chair sitting down. The man was looking out the window and was startled when she tapped him.

"Can I sit here?"

"The lady shall sit where she pleases!" the man replied pulling out a chair.

"Yeah, thanks. What's your name?" She asked the odd man.

"I am Thor of Asgard! And you are my lady?" He replied loudly.

"I am Skye from New York," she replied

"Skye a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" he exclaimed gesturing to her.

"Yeah, yeah, so where exactly is Asgard?" She dug for answers.

"Asgard," he chuckled, " is what you would call space."

"What?" she queried looking at him like he was insane.

The poor man huffed at her pestering and started explaining. Apparently he was from a different dimension. Asgard along with Earth called Midgard were part of the nine realms. Apparently Thor had been banished from home when he disobeyed his father, the king's orders. Skye listened intently to his story but in the end thought the man was crazy. At least she thought he was till the military vans showed up bearing the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol. A symbol she had seen on her adoption documents. This is the hint she had been looking for the whole time. Around that time another thing showed up, a huge fire blowing robot. Skye got into her van and drove away as fast as she could, far away from all the craziness. Westward to L.A and Malibu just in time for the Stark Expo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nat

"So that was how I met the big guy over here!" Skye exclaimed gesturing to Thor.

"I'm guessing it was me next?" Nat asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Well ya! Seeing as Steve wasn't awake yet and you two were the only ones left."

"Oh good! I want to see how every reacts to what you were doing in this story."

"Not funny!" Skye growled, but started telling her story "Anyway…."

 **Skye's P.O.V**

During her time in L.A Skye had finally met with her Rising Tide contacts. One of them named Miles had taken her out on a few dates and they had become a couple. They showed each other new tricks and Miles showed her the world in a new way. She often stayed with him in his apartment. The two had gotten into an argument when Miles started flirting with a girl to try and get info on the Expo. It got so heated that Miles had smacked her. She fled crying.

 **Normal time**

"Wait he did what?" yelled Tony, Clint, Phil, Bruce and May.

"It was nothing." She replied.

This earned doubting looks from Natasha and Simmons. May, Clint and Phil looked like they wanted to kill someone. Tony's hand was twitching, Steve looked shocked, Fitz looked sick and Bruce was turning green.

"Can we track down his bracelet to beat him up after?" May looked at Coulson.

"Sure, I'll take care of it later." He replied.

"I'd rather we track down Ward." Fitz surprised everyone saying.

This earned confused looks from the Avengers.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later. So to continue…." Skye looked to Nat who started.

 **Nat's P.O.V**

Nat had gone to get a drink at a local bar. The stark expo had been one of the most stressful experiences in her life. She had thought a nice vodka and laughing at drunks singing karaoke would help her relax. So when a girl sat next to Nat with tear marks on her face and one on her arm from a hand Nat just sighed. Her work was never done. She moved her barstool closer to the Girl and motioned to the bartender.

"Give us two dry martini's. Put it on my tab for now." Nat said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Skye looked up at Nat with a suspicious frown.

"No, you need it. The names Nat and you are?"

"Skye," the girl huffed back, "but I need to be alone."

"If anything you need a friend. So tell me about yourself."

The girl was drunk enough to comply. Obviously she had never had much luck. A kid from the system, never truly found a home, ran. At first sounded quite like Clint she'd have to call and tell him. But then the girl went on to how she had a gift with computers and had joined a hacktivist group. Leading to her meeting her boyfriend. The first one who told her he loved her. Ever.

Natasha could understand that. The first people ever to make her feel at home had been Coulson and Clint. Coulson never straight up said I love you but she knew he felt paternal or brotherly to them. Clint had taken a while to say I love you, so had she. It had finally happened in Budapest. When he nearly died. She met his family then. His sister-in-law Laura, who had been abandoned by Barney but was dating another man. Their baby girl and son, she became Auntie Nat and she loved them. She heard I love you a lot now but knew it was not the same as it was to a child who had grown up loved. If this Miles had really loved her he never would have laid a hand on her. Natasha closed her tab and waited on the roof following Skye to the apartment.

A few days later when the tracker she put on Skye's phone showed she was out Natasha headed to the girls apartment. Exiting a half hour later she left with a smile and a promise from Miles he would never hurt Skye again. If he did she would know. Any way she had a new mission to start on now.

 **Back to the present**

"So that's he started acting so different?" Skye looked surprised.

"I guess so. Not enough to change his ways though." May said aiming a look at Skye.

"Well thanks Natasha, well last but not least-" Skye started before being interrupted.

"The Captain could never be least." Coulson fanboyed with childish glee.

"Well I'm just curious as to when you met Captain Rogers." Said May

"I didn't know he was a Captain until today. Just though he was an agent." Said Skye.


	8. Chapter 8: Steve

Chapter 8: Steve

 **AN: I have been receiving so many reviews and follows and favorites since I posted new chapters for all my stories. Thank you so much for all you support and here is Skye meeting her last Avenger. Remember this is taking place in between AOU and CAWS and during AOS season 2.**

 **Skye's P.O.V**

Skye couldn't believe S.H.I.E.L.D had such a big operations base. According to FitzSimmons they also had several bigger bases as well as a training academy. Considering the fact she was tagged and couldn't use her laptop she had decided to find the Gym. Simmons was doing science work and too busy to hang out. May and Coulson were working on the extraction now that they knew there was none (thanks to her). So Skye decided to practice it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Finally Skye found a gym, she took out boxing gloves and made her way to a bag.

She was starting to break a sweat when she heard someone clear their throat. She hadn't even noticed anyone was there, stupid spies. But when she turned around to give the person a piece of her mind she was struck silent. Standing in front of her was a blonde man. With piercing blue eyes, pouty lips, and a well-defined chin this man was very handsome. It helps to add that he was made out of pure muscle. Not in the ugly bulging way, but in the drool worthy way.

"You okay there?" the man asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine." She replied.

"Sorry for disrupting, its just if you kept going the way you were you might faint. You are overworking youself."

"That's the way my S.O. has been teaching me." She said eyebrow raised.

"Well then your S.O. has been training you wrong." Steve said matter of factly.

"He's the best S.O. I could ask for!" Who did this guy think he was?

"I never said he wasn't good." The man held up his arms in surrender.

"Then what were you saying?"

"I was saying he's obviously training you wrong. This guy is probably around my height, big and muscled. Right?"

"Yeah. But compared to you he's tiny."

"Most people are compared to me. But you are small compared to most."

"That's a bit offensive but I'm curious at to were you are going with this."

"Well you shouldn't be trained on using brute strength but because of your size you would be underestimated. Use that to your advantage and use your opponents strength against him. You are probably pretty speedy and agile, those are your greatest weapons so use them."

"And you can help me with that?" How could such a huge guy think like that?

"Some times it's to the advantage to think small." He said smiling mysteriously. "One small guy can tip the scale completely."

"Well if you're going to teach me I should know you name. I'm Skye."

"That's a unique name. Mine's just plain boring. I'm Steve."

For the rest of the day she was at the Hub Skye and Steve trained together. He taught her some acrobatics and helped her learn to get a hit in with a lot of power. She might not be the strongest but she could definitely pack a punch after her session with Steve. He taught her to use the fact people underestimated her to her advantage. She learn to use her size as a way to easily dodge a punch compared to a big guy like Ward. She wouldn't admit it to Ward but she had definitely found someone who could be a better S.O. Ward was made for other things he wasn't a people person, but Steve was so loveable. She bet he was really popular here.

 **Back to present**

"Little did you know!" laughed Tony.

"So you met him at the Hub and didn't tell any of us?" Coulson asked, "I'm just lucky I didn't run into you there either. I would've gotten in big trouble with Fury." This earned him Steve's disappointed face.

"I didn't want Ward getting jealous," Skye replied, her team all knew that she had once had feelings for Ward and he had a creepy attatchment to Skye.

"That's reasonable," May agreed.

"So who is this Ward guy we keep hearing about?" asked Bruce.

"Is it Grant Ward?" Clint asked, "Garrett's protégée?"

"The very one," Skye replied, " He was our teammate and my supervising officer."

"What I want to know is how you came to join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Said Nat sensing Ward was a sensitive subject. May gave her a grateful look while Coulson just sighed in relief.

"Now that is an interesting story!" smirked Skye, "It was kind of an accident."

This led to Skye and the team, (Fitz with the help of Simmons) explaining their first few missions. The Avengers where stunned at there adventures, they sounded almost as dangerous as missions they had accomplished. The teams were having fun discussing their adventures and were surprised that several had intersected. Thor was pretty upset that Coulson didn't come see him when he came to Greenwhich after his fight with the dark elves. Tony and Bruce were pretty concerned about the Centipede stuff once they hurt about it. It was extremis, gamma experimentation and super serum combined. The two decided to discuss that with Coulson later to make sure it was completely shut down. But they still were confused if Coulson didn't call them here just to tell them he was alive then why did he? He said it had something to do with Skye. It was Tony who finally brought it up.

"I heard the real reason we where here is because our little hacker friend needs us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Real Reason

Skye sighed and looked at Coulson then decided who took over the story telling. He couldn't bear to see his surrogate daughter in pain like that. FitzSimmons pulled her over and she cuddled in between them. Bobbi, Hunter and Mack were interested themselves they had been pretty quite so far because honestly they didn't have much to say on the subject. The guilt for what they had said was eating them up.

They were pretty sure when the Avengers heard how they had shut out Skye and blamed her for Trip's death they would be pretty upset. Most of them were enhanced themselves and probably had been shut out because of it. It looked like the Avengers were already fiercely protective of her and they all knew Coulson loved her like a daughter. They didn't think he had heard about their fight with Skye either. All three were scared out of their mind for what May would do when she found out. Coulson started then interrupting their thoughts.

"It started right before SHIELD fell. Skye was shot three times in the stomach by Ian Quinn." Seeing what Clint and Natasha were thinking he shut them down. "You two can't go kill him. May already ruined his pretty face. "

Coulson then went on to explain about what had happened after that and trying to find the Gh325. He explained how had got Tripp and garret to help them when Steve spoke up.

"Wait Didn't Gabe Jones have a daughter who married a man called Triplett?" Steve interrupted.

"Yep the fact that he was Gabe's grandson would come in later. Anyway we went to this facility to find the serum. "

Coulson continued to explain. When he got to the part of the serum being of alien origin everyone was shocked.

"You were revived using alien blood? We shall talk of this later Son of Coul." Thor was outraged.

Coulson skips over the part with Lorlei. Just telling the avengers that an asgardian named Lorelei was brought down with help from Sif. Only a few noticed Thor pale at that as well. He continues with Deathlock being found and Ward shooting Nash, only to find out that the Clairvoyant is not him but a high ranking. Agent. Apologies are made again to May for when they discovered her secret phone line. They talk about discovering Hydra and finding help from Hand. Hawkeye and Widow are shocked that Garret was the clairvoyant and have a feeling they know why Ward isn't there. Then the story continues with finding Providence and May leaving the team for a while. Skye takes over. She talks about being alone with Koenig and Ward while everyone went to save Audrey Nathan. She describes her fear at finding Koenig's body the same time the video from the Fridge comes through. Ward was Hydra. Skye continues the story till Coulson takes over again talking about the Battle at Cybertek and killing Garret and FitzSimmons drop in the ocean. He continues that with how he started rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. and finding the obelisk, which gives Thor a hint.

"Terigenesis?"

"Don't interrupt the story Thor!" Tony jokes.

"That's what Sif said too. But let us continue please Thor."

Next comes everyone finding out that Ward is the one who delivers the news Skye's father is alive and offers to bring him. The story continues with no interruption till Coulson mentions Whitehall 's real name, which starts Steve swearing.

"Wow language Captain." Tony intervened.

"I'm a soldier! I grew up in Brooklyn too. You think the Howling Commando's didn't curse? They didn't even stop around Peggy." Steve said frustrated, he was Steve right now not Cap.

"I know Aunt Peg told me." Cap raised an eyebrow giving Tony the we will talk later look.

Then the terregenisis is explained and how it is created by the kree. Skye tells everyone the horror of meeting her father and learning her real name. She explains how even scarier it is watching Whitehall being killed and her real father attacking Coulson. Then the story of terregenisis comes out. Fitz explains with a few stutters how he and Skye realized she caused the earthquake and they agreed to hide the ability. He then explains how Sif and the kree expose their secret. Which leads here.

"She needs help with her control. Other wise she hurts herself. "

Skye had fallen asleep when Fitz started talking and her head was on her surrogate father's lap. The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents but May and Coulson left. He was stroking her hair as he pulled up her sleeve to show the avengers the bruising on her wrists.

"She's been turning the power internally and the other day she Iced herself to stop the tremors. I don't have the resources here and I know you'll take care of her. She seems to fit in with you guys already. I was hoping you could help."

"Of course, Director Coulson." Cap said as his team murmured agreement behind him.

"You better take care of her! Or you will regret it, understood?" May went into mama bear mode.

"She'll be safe with us Agent. I'll find a place she can train without hurting anyone. Then we will move her into the tower. Bruce you okay with helping her learn control?"

"I guess. Only cause she needs it and I doubt I can really hurt her."

"She does Tai Chi. We do it together every morning at around 7. She just needs to be calm enough to focus. It would be best if Natasha supervised other training. She still needs to learn hand to hand.

"Agreed. She'll be taken care off. Want to help Cap?" The redhead turned to her good friend.

The captain was looking at Skye while she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. He remembered that day in the Hub well. There was something different about that girl. Her I can do anything attitude reminded him of Peggy. Now though she seemed to have given up. Such a beautiful young girl deserved none of what she had gotten. She deserved only the best. Such as real parents, while he guess Coulson and May had filled in there, or an actual relationship. At that thought he blushed. Someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Oh! Yes, I'd be happy too." Steve said though he sent a glare Nat's way. She was obviously match making again.

"Fine, anything to keep her happy. Keep her safe okay? And let us talk to her often?" Coulson asked eyes tearing up.

"She'll be fine. She's basically me and Natasha's sister already. I mean we all have been unofficially adopted by a Phil Coulson."

"I've never thought I would have siblings." Skye said waking up.

"Well now you do!" Clint said, "You'll be taken care off. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me get my stuff. " Skye turned to go before Cap laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help." He left blushing at Natasha's wink.

"Just make sure to keep Ward and Cal away. I don't want them near her. If they do show up call us. I thing several people on this base are competing to see who can kill Ward first."

"She'll be fine Agent, go back to your super nanny." Tony said, "But remember Pepper will be wanting to see you."

Coulson groaned terrified at the thought of Pepper Potts finding out he was alive. Just then Skye entered the room with Steve. They all turned to look at her. She slowly walked over to May and gave her mother figure a hug.

"Thank you, for everything. I will never forget everything you have taught me. Fieldwork and otherwise."

"Of course, Skye. I'll always be there for you." With those simple words Melinda May turned and left not wanting anyone to see her tears.

"Thanks so much A.C. for believing in me. For giving me a home and family." Skye said then whispered, "I love you dad."

Coulson didn't say a word. Just pressed a kiss on Skye's forehead and gave her a bone breaking hug. He just stood and watched as his daughter walked away. T0 her new home and life.

 **I believe I am done. I am sorry the last chapter isn't so good but I tried. Tell me if you would like a sequel of Skye's life with the avengers but I actual have several new stories to start on and old ones to finish. I hope you guys liked it! I threw in a little CaptainQuake in the end there for good measure though but Skye is so lovable that she can pretty much be shipped with anyone. For good Skye ship's check out Ozhawk's soulmate shorts. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
